ABC Love
by Wiell
Summary: Boleh dianggap jika Akashi menerima durian runtuh. Jadi bolehkan ia berharap jika Kuroko selalu semanis ini?./AKAKURO/KnB/
1. Chapter 1 Antri

**Antri**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Akashi sudah cukup kesal dengan mengantri di musin dingin kali ini namun kekesalannya bertambah ketika ia malah bertemu dengan bocah yang memanggilnya om itu.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Malam itu Akashi pergi keluar dengan sebuah mantel coklat mudanya. Rambut merahnya tertutup sebuah beanie pemberian Kise waktu ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Tujuannya hanya satu, kedai nasi goreng didekat sekolahnya. Cukup lima menit berjalan maka sampai sudah ia disana. atau mungkin akan bertambah satu dua menit dicuaca saat ini.

"Ya ampun dinginnya." keluhnya pelan. ia kembali menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya sembari meniup udara hangat dari bibirnya yang mulai beku. Mengeratkan mantelnya ketika angin berhembus pelan.

Lalu berdecak kesal kala melihat antrian yang cukup panjang itu. Akashi melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Jam 8 malam. Tak mengherankan melihat antrian panjang ini, nasi goreng disini memang spesial rasanya –menurut Akashi sendiri.

Sembari menunggu gilirannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Menatap jalanan yang sepi karena dinginnya udara membuat semua orang malas beranjak dari rumahnya yang hangat.

"Permisi... permisi..."

Lalu tiba-tiba suara yang amat datar –menurut Akashi- mengintrupsi perhatiannya pada jalanan. Seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kekiri. Lelaki yang kurang tinggi dari Akashi–atau pendek, begitu Akashi menyebutnya. Padahal jika dilihat, tinggi badan keduanya nyaris sama. Hanya lebih mungil darinya.

Dengan mantel abu panjang mencapai lutut, dan jeans biru serta kets melapisi penampilannya. Namun seketika Akashi melebarkan matanya saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba berlari bagian depan. Mengabaikan antrian panjang –sekitar 5 orang termasuk Akashi diurutan kedua, yang menunggu pesanannya. Dan seketika itu berbagai umpatan serta makian diterima lelaki itu. lelaki itu hanya tersenyum girang sekaligus meminta maaf.

Dan termasuk Akashi. ia menggeram kesal. Ia antri bukan untuk direbut begitu saja.

"Hei, kau!" seru Akashi kesal. Telunjuknya mengarah ke lelaki itu. dan seketika orang-orang menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat?" ucapnya setelah mendapat perhatian lelaki dengan surai biru muda itu. Akashi berdecak, ia berkacak pinggang.

Lelaki itu menatap Akashi sengit, walaupun tak begitu terlihat."Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat antrian ya, bocah? Atau kau tidak tahu cara mengantri ya?" balasnya tak kalah sengit.

"Dasar om-om tua," gumamnya, "jangan-jangan om yang tidak bisa melihat, aku anak kecil om." Dan lelaki itu membalikkan badannya setelah memberi juluran lidah pada Akashi.

"Aku bukan om-om bocah pendek." Ucap Akashi datar. Mana terima dikatai om-om oleh bocah ingusan itu.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak boleh seperti itu." tegur pemilik kedai itu. Paman Kuroko , Akashi memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil Tetsuya mendengus keras, ia berkacak pinggang menatap paman Kuroko jengkel, "Kenapa? Aku tidak salah."

"Dasar bocah, bodoh atau apa?" lirih Akashi menatap bocah itu.

"Ya ampun. Akashi tolong maafkan Tetsuya ya. Ia hanya jahil kok." Paman Kuroko mengabaikan putranya yang menggerutu, menatap Akashi menyesal. "Dan semuanya, maaf ya."

"Tidak apa paman, makhlum hanya bocah." Ucap Akashi kalem, ia bersendakap dada. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan antrian itu. Nafsu makan nasi goreng hilang entah kemana.

"Hei!" teriak Tetsuya lagi. Matanya menatap Akashi tajam dikejauhan. "Awas ya kau, om-om jelek."

"Aku bukan om-om bocah." Lalu teriakan suara berat Akashi mengalun diudara.

END

a/n :

Awalnya ini cerita untuk fandom sebelah, tapi tapi aku ganti untuk ini.. hehe

Super pendek ya?

Thank's all.


	2. Chapter 2 Balon

**Balon**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Tak ada yang lebih memalukan selain membawa dua balon dan juga berjalan beriringan.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya riang. Sesekali ia akan meloncat kecil. ia tahu diusianya yang sudah delapan belas tahun, tingkahnya terlalu kekanakan. Tapi siapa peduli. Setelah semalam ia kesal dengan om-om jelek –namun dalam hatinya ia menyebut tampan, sekarang saatnya mengembalikan moodnya. Apalagi dengan mata itu, sungguh Kuroko amat menyukainya.

Saat ini ia tengah berada ditaman bermain. Seragam sekolah masih melekat ditubuhnya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam Vanilla Milkshake yang tinggal setengah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi besi yang tak jauh darinya. Kembali menyesap Vanilla nya yang dengan antusias.

Hingga matanya menatap berbinar sebuah karet berbentuk yang dipompa udara hingga bisa terbang dikejauhan. Tiba-tiba teringat dengan moli –kucing persia warna putih miliknya. Kucingnya sangat senang melihat balon, dan akan cepat-cepat meletuskannya begitu melihatnya. Ah, sangat lucu.

Secepat kilat ia menghabiskan minumannya, niatnya membeli balon sebelum orang lain.

Sedikit berlari saat melihat pedagang balon itu membereskan gerobaknya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari.

"Paman!" Bukan Kuroko yang berteriak. Pedagang itu menoleh pada Kuroko tapi bukan seseorang dibelakang Kuroko.

"Tunggu, aku beli balonnya." Suara itu lagi.

Dan sebuah langkah terburu terdengar dibelakang nya. Secepat kilat ia berlari. Siapa cepat ia dapat. Pikir Kuroko begitu. Namun ketika kurang tiga meter, sebuah langkah kaki lain menyusul nya. Dengan seragam yang serupa dengan milik Kuroko dan tas hitam polo di punggung. Melangkah cepat di depannya. Lalu berhenti tepat didepan tukang balon itu.

"Aku beli semua." Itu yang sempat Kuroko dengar.

"Jangan, aku yang akan beli semuanya paman." Ucap Kuroko terengah. Ia bahkan telah menyodorkan uangnya. Menatap pedagang itu memohon.

"Aku yang duluan bocah pendek." Bisik berat terdengar ditelinga kiri Kuroko. penuh tekanan dan membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri seketika.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh, matanya melebar melihat Akashi.

"Kau.." mulutnya menganga. Tak percaya kembali bertemu dengan om-om jelek.

"Wah, sepertinya kita jodoh ya bertemu terus." Akashi tersenyum mengejek. Tangannya mengusap peluh di dahi mulusnya.

Kuroko merengut menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya. Ia berdecak lalu menatap pedagang balon didepannya yang menatapnya dan Akashi.

"Aku yang beli paman." Ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Tidak-tidak aku yang mengatakannya dulu paman jadi berikan padaku." Akashi menggeleng. Menatap penjual balon yang mulai bingung itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.. bagaimana jika dibagi dua saja?" paman itu tersenyum kecil dengan usulan nya.

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan."

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Berapapun."

Kuroko dan Akashi terdiam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya paman itu lagi tak mendapat jawaban dari keduanya.

"Baiklah." Akashi menggangguk pelan. dari pada tak dapat sama sekali. Mungkin ia akan kena cubit dari Yoona ketika pulang tanpa balon ditangan. Si kecil keponakannya yang amat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Kuroko mengangguk tak ikhlas.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan masing-masing dua balon ditangan. Beberapa orang menatap dua lelaki itu tersenyum geli. Tampat lucu dengan warna rambut itu dan dua buah balon ditangan.

Bagi mereka tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari pada ini.

.

END


	3. Chapter 3 Cuaca

**Cuaca**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cuaca dapat berubah secepat ini./"Lagipula kau sudah basah, bukankah tidak apa kau basah lagi."/

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa cuaca dapat berubah secepat ini. jika pagi tadi terik panas matahari memenuhi langit, maka disore hari akan hujan. Jika sudah begini entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, entah ramalan cuaca yang tidak dilihatnya atau dirinya yang tak membawa payung.

"Om, apa kau orang bodoh?" pertanyaan itu muncul cepat dari bibir Kuroko saat melihat Akashi berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup karena berlari dari sekolahnya ke halte bus. Entah mengapa dan dimana mobil kebanggaannya itu.

Akashi mendelik, sumpah serapah hampir saja dimuntahkannya sebelum, "Itu, dibelakang punggungmu tertulis." Kuroko menujuk. Lelaki mungil itu menatap remeh Akashi yang mengumpat.

"Sial."

Akashi menarik tulis dibalik punggungnya. Lalu meremasnya dan melempar ke tengah hujan. Ia dibuat malu oleh Kise. Tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan lelaki kuning pirang itu, karena tidak ada yang menepuk punggungnya kecuali dia. Awas saja besok. mungkin hanya tinggal nama karena akan habis dengan guntingnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku om, bocah."

"Jangan panggil aku bocah, om jelek!"

"Cih."

Kuroko hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak peduli. Ia menatap kedepan, menunggu bus mungkin. Mengabaikan lelaki disampingnya yang tengah mengusap baju yang basah.

Hanya tetesan hujan jatuh, hening. Tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua. Dengan Akashi yang basah kuyup dan Kuroko yang kering karena payung birunya yang terlipat apik.

"Apa om murid SMA Maria? Seragammu terlihat sama."

Kuroko memulai, ia mengamati Akashi. Dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Tentu saja hal itu mengganggu Akashi, lelaki tinggi itu secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak nyamanannya dengan si pendek didepannya itu. ia mendelik. Lalu bergumam, "Dasar pendek."

"Aku mendengarmu om jelek." Kuroko berucap datar. Ia menyilangkan tangannya, melirik Akashi tak terima.

"Hei, pendek. Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Akashi lama diam. Ia kembali menatap langit yang tetap mendung dengan rintik hujan yang masih lebat. bus yang ditunggunya tak juga muncul hingga menit ke dua puluh ia menunggu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pendek. Aku berada dikelas 11 B."

"Oh, apa kau kutu buku? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Aku berada disebrangmu ngomong-ngomong. 11 A."

"Mungkin kau yang kutu buku. Selalu dikelas dengan tumpukan buku menggunung." Ia menjawab dengan kesal.

Akashi tak menjawabnya, hanya pandangannya jatuh pada bus yang nampak dari kejauhan. Lalu dengan segera ia membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan jaket lalu memakainya cepat pada tubuh basahnya. Melirik si kecil yang juga menanti bus, dengan payung yang terlipat ditangan.

Akashi mendorong Kuroko kedalam bus, yang mendapat dengusan kasar dari sang empunya.

"Jangan mendorongku!" ia menepis tangan Akashi dilengannya, yang disambut dengan decihan Akashi.

Mereka duduk terpisah, karena hanya dua kursi tersisa dan berjauhan. Kuroko yang duduk didekat jendela menatap keluar. Hujan masih desar dan beruntung ia membawa payung. Hingga ibunya tidak akan marah mendapatinya basah kuyup.

Hingga di halte selanjutnya ia turun. Dengan segera membuka payung biru lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Ia hanya tak ingin sepatunya kotor karena percikan hujan.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Kuroko mendelik mendapati dada bidang didepannya. Bahunya di rengkuh. "Aku numpang hingga komplek rumahku."

Si om jelek lagi.

"Aku tidak memberi tumpangan."

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas. tangannya masih saja melingkari bahu mungil Kuroko. "Rumahku cukup dekat."

"Lagipula kau sudah basah, bukankah tidak apa kau basah lagi."

"Aku akan sakit jika begitu, bocah pendek."

"Terserah. Dasar om jelek."

Hingga akhirnya Kuroko tahu, rumah lelaki yang dipanggilnya paman dan satu sekolah dengannya itu satu komplek dengannya. WTH.

.

END

A/N :

Hollaa~~

chapter 3 sudah up, mohon tinggalkan kritik dan juga saran untuk lebih baik lagi.

btw, ini cuma fokus sama hubungannya kuroko dan akashi ya, jadi kalo yang lain paling cuma nyempil dikit. hehe

thank's

ps update : Jadi akashi itu masih SMA ya, cuma dia beda kelas dan masalah dia panggil om itu ya cuma buat iseng aja. semacam ngeledek aja ya. karena kuroko lagi kesel sama akashi. dan akashi yang panggil kuroko bocah itu juga iseng aja.


	4. Chapter 4 Dream

**Dream**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Memimpikannya membuat hari Tetsuya berubah menjadi begitu buruk.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Kuroko berjalan ringan, sesekali ia akan menyapa siswa lain yang dikenalnya. Ia hanya berfikir jika hari ini bergitu cerah dengan awan serta matahari yang menyinari paginya ini.

"Selamat pagi."

Ia berucap pada Pak Yama, seorang guru matematika yang ramah namun _killer_ disaat yang sama. Guru itu hanya berdehem singkat seraya melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

Tak begitu peduli dengan siswanya yang begitu menggilai vanilla milkshake yang tiba-tiba menyapanya. Karena jujur saja, ia sering tak melihat muridnya itu saat dikelas, entah membolos atau apa. Hanya yang sedikit mengherankan adalah tugas matematikanya selalu berada dimejanya bersama dengan teman lainnya.

"Dasar, aku kan sudah menyapanya." Kuroko bergumam, wajahnya berubah masam hitungan detik.

"Sayang."

Tak perlu menoleh untuk mendapati siapa yang tengah mendekapnya erat itu. Dalam jarak 3 meterpun Kuroko sudah hafal dengan aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin itu. Apalagi mendengar panggilan yang begitu disukainya.

Chu~

Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja, namun mampu membuat wajah Kuroko memanas hingga telinganya. Ia menunduk dan mengulum senyumnya lalu mendongak mendapati wajah tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lelaki dengan surai merah terang itu berucap manja, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang lewat yang menatap keduanya menggoda. Akashi hanya terlalu enggan untuk mengurusnya, peduli setan dengan pandangan orang padanya. Hanya Tetsuya seorang yang menjadi dunianya kini.

"Ugh jadi iri melihatnya." Kata Aomine yang tak sengaja lewat. Ia mengerling jahil pada keduanya, jangan lupakan tatapan mesum yang membuat Kuroko ingin menusukkan tangannya di kedua mata Aomine.

"Jika butuh sebuah hotel hubungi saja aku, aku akan memesankannya." Entah apa maksudnya, Momoi Satsuki berkata begitu. Jangan lupakan sebuah kedipan dan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku juga rindu Sei-kun." Balasnya malu-malu.

Jemari bertautan lalu memainkan seragam yang dikenakannya hingga kusut. Ia tersenyum manis pada sang pujaan hati.

"Sayang, kau jangan terlalu manis ya, aku tidak kuat." Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum menggoda, senang pujaan hatinya itu tersipu. Dengan berani mengusap pipi gembil berisi milik Kuroko yang kerap dikecupnya itu. pipi putih mulus yang kini memerah karenanya. Beralih mengusap surai biru yang sungguh halus lebih dari sebuah kapas.

"Ugh, dasar genit." Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya, memukul main-main dada bidang tempatnya bersandar kala lelah menyapanya. Dasar. Atau paling tidak bantalnya jika tidur siang.

"Aku genitnya hanya padamu kok."

"Mana –"

Ucapan Kuroko terpotong dengan lengkingan milik Kise, "Kagami-chi, kembalikan kotak pensilku. Sialan!" lelaki kurus itu berlari mengejar Kagami yang tengah berlari dengan sebuah kotak pensil warna pink yang bermotif hello kitty. WTF. Berputar mengitari kolam kecil dengan kekanakan.

Seorang Kise memiliki kotak pensil hello Kitty? Memang sudah bisa di tebak, hanya saja ini terlalu jelas.

"Teman-teman lihatlah, kotak pensil Kise yang sungguh memalukan."

Dengan seringai jahil Kagami mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak pensil itu. Menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kise yang tengah kepayahan mengejarnya.

"Yak, Kagami-kun –"

Hah?

Kuroko membuka matanya cepat, tiba-tiba badannya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdetak keras sekali. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, seorang Akashi Seijurro berada dalam mimpinya. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu ia beri tumpangan menuju rumahnya dan yang kemarin diketahui bernama Akashi Seijurro dari Kise.

Seorang lelaki dari kelas sebelas yang dipanggilnya om. Apakah ia tengah tak waras? Apa-apaan dengan 'aku rindu Sei-kun'? sampai kapanpun ia tak akan sudi memanggilnya begitu. Cih, lelaki tukang ngeyel yang menyebalkan.

Ia langsung menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dalam mimpinya dikecup Akashi. Menggosok pipi mulus itu hingga memerah.

Ini masih pagi buta dan harinya berubah menjadi hancur karena seorang Akashi Seijurro dalam mimpinya.

.

END

a/n :

Udah gitu aja lah. thank's :D


	5. Chapter 5 Elevator

**Elevator**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Bukan hanya karena ruang tertutup namun juga ruang sempit dan juga Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuat Akashi Seijurro membenci elevator.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Dari sekian banyak hal menyebalkan didunia, elevator menjadi salah satunya. Bermula dari sabtu lalu dimana Akashi tengah menghabiskan uang yang diberikan orang tuanya disalah satu mall mewah yang menyediakan elevator.

Setelah membeli beberapa setelan ia bergegas keluar menggunakan elevator. Sebenarnya ia tak suka menaikinya namun karena tangga juga amat rapat, ia lebih memilih ini. salahkan Akashi yang belanja diakhir pekan.

Bukan hanya ruang tertutup rapat yang mejadi alasannya namun kurangnya ruang menjadi alasannya. Atau mungkin ditambah dengan bocah menyebalkan yang ternyata adalah teman beda kelasnya disekolah.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Layaknya de javu kejadian seminggu lalu berulang kembali. Iya, Akashi terhimpit dengan beberapa rombongan untuk menaiki elevator. Dan terdapat bocah biru itu didalamnya atau tepatnya didepannya. Benar-benar didepannya, menempel tanpa jarak didepannya. Dada bidangnya bahkan menempel dengan punggung itu.

"Tanganmu sialan!" umpatan kembali terdengar.

Bukan salah Akashi jika tangannya bergerak kesana, buka kearah yang salah hanya pinggang ramping milik Kuroko yang menjadi tempat bagi tangannya berisirahat.

"Salahkan saja orang-orang ini. atau jika kau bersedia maju beberapa langkah didepanku."

Akashi balas mengejek, bukan maunya untuk mendekap pinggang itu erat, salahkan saja keadaan yang membuatnya kepepet malah grepe-grepe padanya.

"Sialan." Tangan Kuroko nyatanya gatal menghilangkan tangan besar itu dari pinggangnya. Namun ia malah terjerembab jatuh setelah di percobaan pertama. Ia terlalu kapok untuk mencobanya kembali.

"Lagipula tidak akan ada yang melihat apa yang aku lakukan padamu ditempat sempit ini." ia berbisik, helaian rambut yang membuat Kuroko menahan geli ditambah dengan sapuan napas hangat ditengkuknya lalu berpindah ke telinganya. Membuatnya menggerem kesal dengan wajah memerah entah apa artinya. jika ditanya bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat ini Kuroko pun tak tahu, dan hei, lelaki merah itu sangat senang menggodanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menggodamu, hanya saja kalau ada kesempatan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

"Awas saja kau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Akashi sialan!

Ting!

Setelah sebagian rombongan menghilang, dengan segera Kuroko melepas tangan yang terus merayap itu. menjauhkan dari tubuhnya yang suci. Kurang ajar!

"Apa kau menjadi pedofil? Atau hobimu memang menggerayagi tubuh orang ya?"

"Aku bukan pedofil kok, lagipula kau cukup berumur untuk tidak menyebutku pedofil." Ia menyeriangai, "Lagipula tubuhmu itu sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipeluk, tubuh kerempeng saja."

"Sialan kau Bakashi!"

Lalu sebuah tendangan diterima Akashi tepat dibagian bawah sana. Membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Dan tepat ketika pintu terbuka meninggalkannya sendiri dengan nyeri hingga ketulang.

Kuroko Tetsuya sialan!

END

a/n:

yeayy!

mereka makin deket aja ya, ayo akashi semangat godain tetsuya hehe..

thank's


	6. Chapter 6 Favorite

**Favorite**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Dengan seenak jidatnya Akashi menjadikan milik Kuroko menjadi kesukaannya. "Apa maumu? Aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu."

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Bukan hal aneh melihat Akashi berada diatas atap dengan lengannya yang menutupi matanya dari sengatan matahari. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali tidur. Tapi siapa peduli, tubuhnya berbaring dengan nyaman diatas lantai beton yang perlahan menghangat. Atau pun baju seragamnya yang mulai kusut dan kotor karena debu.

Namun siapa peduli, yang dibutuhkannya hanya terlepas dari beban kantuknya dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bahkan matahari masih agak malu-malu untuk keluar dan Akashi tertidur?

Tak bertahan lama waktu tidurnya, dimenit kelima tepat ketika ia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Bunyi krasak krusuk mengganggunya. Mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba acuh, yang terjadi kian menjengkelkan.

Makin lama ia menahannya, makin menyebalkan juga suara yang terang amat mengganggunya itu. Akashi mendudukan dirinya, matanya berpendar mencari siapa gerangan pelaku yang mengganggu tidur.

Decakan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, ah si bocah ternyata.

-0o0-

Bibirnya tertarik menjadi segaris tipis, Kuroko kembali menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Entah berapa kali ia mencoba namun gagl juga, dengan kesal ia melempar maioubo yang dibelinya.

"Menyebalkan."

Sebernarnya sedikit aneh melihat Kuroko berada diatap yang bukan kawasannya. Seharusnya ia masih berada dikelas mendengarkan sang guru yang menjelaskan tentang bab matematika yang tak disukainya.

Bukankah ini bukan salahnya jika ia memilih membolos dan malah berada diatap yang biasanya merupakan tempat para berandalan untuk memejamkan matanya. Terserah, Kuroko hanya tak ingin ambil pusing. Memilih membaringkan tubuhnya yang mendadak tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu sedetik kemudian ia membuka lebar. Berdecak sekaligus mengumpati bayangan yang muncul di otaknya kejadian minggu lalu, saat dimana si om-om bodoh itu dengan seenak jidatnya memeluk erat perutnya di elevator. Mengambil kesempatan menggerayangi tubuhnya ditengah kesempitan. Mengingatnya lagi membuat ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak menyadari seorang lelaki yang perlahan mendekatinya setelah lama mengamati.

"Kau tahu? Kau semakin sexy dengan rambut berantakamu itu."

Akashi mencengkram tangan yang sibuk menacak rambutnya hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berjongkok. Begitu dekat hingga ia bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" mengabaikan wajah putih dengan mata sebiru laut yang menatapnya nyalang. Ia menarik lebih dekat. Tatapannya beralih pada sepasang bibir merah yang tengah mengerucut tak sadar.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu."

"Aku tidak perlu kau ladeni, karena aku akan mengambil sendiri." Akashi mendekat, "Aku penasaran dengan seberapa manisnya chery mu."

Chu~

Kuroko terbelalak, tak sadar dengan si rambut merah yang kini mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku ingin lagi."

Akashi berucap sebelum menempelkan bibirnya kembali, kemudian melumatnya perlahan seolah mencecapi bagaimana rasanya belahan tipis itu. matanya terpejam rapat dengan seringai yang nampak disudut bibirnya. Tak peduli dengan Kuroko yang hanya terbelalak kaget.

Sungguh manis.

"Aku menyesal tak mengenalmu dari dulu." Seriangainya makin lebar, ia berdiri. Dengan senyum tipis, melangkah menjauh.

"Akan ku jadikan favoriteku." Ia berbisik pelan.

END

MEREKA CIUMAN!

Tolong maafkan akashi yang udah gak sabar pengen banget si chery merahnya kuroko. Wkwk.

Enjoy reading guys~

Thank's.


	7. Chapter 7 Good Morning Baby!

**Good Morning Baby!**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

G-Good Morning Baby. Hanya ucapan selamat pagi dari Akashi yang sungguh tak biasa.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Bangun dengan kantung mata hitam merupakan hal yang aneh untuk Kuroko. Dan kini ia tengah berada didapur, mengompres mata bagian bawahnya dengan es batu dari lemari es. Lalu beralih pada cermin kecil ditangannya. Nyaris hilang namun masih tampak nyata terlihat.

Kuroko mengacak rambutnya kembali. Salahkan Akashi si om-omo jelek yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Sungguh menyebalkan. Ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana bibir itu bergerak untuk melumat bibirnya. Mata terpejam erat memainkan bibirnya. Juga seringai menyebalkan milik Akashi.

Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku pasti sudah gila."

Rasanya malu sekali.

-0o0-

"Selamat pagi teman-teman!" Kuroko berseru. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya melambai pada Aomine juga Kagami ada juga Kise dari kelas sebelah yang tengah duduk santai didepan kelas.

"Selamat pagi Kuroko."

"Kau terlihat berbeda dengan pensil alis dibawah matamu." –Kagami

 _Benar-benar bodoh. Batin Koroko mengumpat._

"Selamat pagi juga Kuroko-chi." Kise berdiri, bersiap memberikan pelukan hangat pada temannya yang imut itu. namun belum sempat kise menyentuh Kuroko, kerah kemejanya lebih dulu ditarik kebelakang.

"Ryota, kau tidak boleh memeluk orang sembarangan." Bisikan yang tak lirih itu terdengar membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Apalagi dengan gunting yang bertengger dibalik jemarinya itu.

Akashi Seijurro.

"Aka –chi? Aku hanya ingin memeluk Kuroko." Kise memelas, menyaksikan Akashi yang telah berjalan menuju Kuroko yang kini malah membatu.

"Good morning, baby." Ucap Akashi begitu sampai didepan Kuroko. Seringaian menghiasi bibirnya. Lelaki itu mendekat, mencoba menarik pinggang Kuroko yang mundur mejauh.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelasku? Dasar om-om jelek."

Entah bagaimana bayangan Akashi yang melumat bibirnya kembali melintas diotaknya. Membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Memalukan.

"Oh, wajahmu merah. Apa kau memikirkan hal mesum denganku?"

"Mana mungkin."

Mendadak jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat Akashi dalam jarak sedekat ini hingga ia memundurkan langkahnya tak tahu dengan tong sampah yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Whooaaa –"

Keluar dari mulut harimau masuk mulut buaya. Atau mungkin masuk mulut Kuroko. Heh?

Kuroko memang tak terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit ketong sampah namun sebagai gantinya. Bibirnya kini malah menjadi santapan buaya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu menyadari posisi Akashi yang membungkuk untuk menahan tubuh Kuroko tak jatuh, namun bibirnya menjelajahi bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Mengecupnya gemas beberapa kali hingga melumatnya lembut. siapapun yang melihatnya juga mengetahui jika mereka berciuman dengan sangat romantis. Bukannya tidak melawan, Kuroko bahkan mendorong bahu serta dada yang amat bidang itu untuk bangun dan melepas ciuman sepihak itu.

Malunya sungguh sudah luar biasa.

Satu kecupan mengakhirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." Ucapnya sembari mengusap sisa liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis.

Hanya begitu dan Akashi berjalan menjauh. Hingga umpatan dan sepatu Kuroko yang terdengar.

Buggh. Sepatunya melayang tepat.

"Akashi bodoh."

END

a/n :

mungkin ini alurnya kecepetan dan kayak gak sesuai sama gitu. tapi ya udah lah ya wkwk. mungkin yang punya ide? boleh boleh

thanks ya~ buat yang baca


	8. Chapter 8 Hot

**Hot**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Berlibur ke pantai saat musim panas. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini?

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Libur musim panas akan diadakan mulai minggu depan. Kuroko dengan segala persiapannya telah merencakan akan pergi ke pantai di Okinawa. Sebenarnya ini merupakan ide Momoi Satsuki. Gadis itu mengatakan jika ia mempunyai sebuah penginapan ditepi pantai. Dengan hal ini tak mungkin Kuroko akan menyia-nyiakannya. Terlepas dari segala hal yang membuatnya mendidih sepanas matahari musim panas.

Entah bagaimana bermulai, Akashi si om-om jelek itu terus saja mengganggunya. Ditambah dengan kejutan sehari-hari yang selalu diterimanya.

Chu~

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko hanya akan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Akashi setelah mengecup bibirnya. Bukan maksud untuk pasrah hanya saja ia selalu gagal untuk balik melawannya. Pernah sekali ia melawan Akashi dan bibirnya berakhir dengan bengkak juga kilat teramat merah. Serta napasnya yang naik turun.

Dan disini, di Okinawa Kuroko akan terbebas selama seminggu dari pengganggu itu.

Atau mungkin tidak.

-0o0-

"Aku tidak mau."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap kesal pada Satsuki yang tengah memelas.

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Hanya itu, lagipula apa salahnya kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki tidak akan ada yang terjadi Tet-chan. Aku mohon."

"Tidak."

"Tet-chan."

"Tenanglah Momoi Satsuki. Aku yang akan membereskannya, tidak perlu khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi aku dan Tetsuya akan tidur bersama."

Akashi merangkul Kuroko erat, ia memberikan senyum untuk Momoi namun bagi Kuroko itu merupakan sebuah seriangaian yang sungguh mematikan.

"Om jelek, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Aw.. Tetsuya sungguh sudah tidak sabar ya sampai menggigiti tanganku? Tunggulah hingga malam sayangku."

Jika Kuroko bisa, ia akan memasukkan kepalanya dalam tasnya. Sungguh amat memalukan, "Hei, mana mungkin. Dasar Akashi om jelek yang sungguh menyebalkan dan sialan!"

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku om, hm? Padahal wajahku sangat tampan dan muda begini, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum menawan.

"Apanya yang tampan. Cih."

"Heh, nanti kau jatuh cinta lo sama wajah yang katanya om-om. Lagipula kita seumuran, kau bisa memanggilku Sei-kun."

Jika dipikir entah bagaimana kini Kuroko mulai terbiasa dengan adanya si rambut merah yang selalu berkeliaran didekatnya. Terkadang ia akan mengabaikannya yang membuat kerucutan dibibir si merah itu. Namun Kuroko mana peduli.

Bermula dari manapun Kuroko tak paham. Dari dirinya yang membuat jengkel Akashi, lalu mulai mengenalnya dan sekarang Kuroko yang jengkel karena lelaki itu terus saja mengikutinya kemanapun dan menggodanya sepanjang hari.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu seseorang yang diketahuinya sebagai salah seorang fans Akashi mendatanginya dan menanyakan hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan sang idola. Dan belum sempat Kuroko menjawabnya ia telah lebih dulu ditarik menjauh.

"Jangan mau jika kau ditarik untuk wawancara dadakan seperti tadi."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya jengah, "Lalu kau sebut apa ini?" Kuroko menarik tangannya, menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang tengah dicengkram oleh si merah.

"Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu kok."

Dasar tidak berguna.

-0o0-

Aomine telah melempar kaosnya, berlari menuju air asin menyusul kise yang telah lebih dulu. Lalu Momoi dengan bikini yang tengah main voli pantai dengan Kagami dan juga Murasakibara. Dan Kuroko sendiri yang masih duduk dibawah payung besar dan buah kelapa yang tengah disedotnya. Jika bertanya tentang Akashi, maka sibodoh itu ada disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucapan Kuroko terdengar. Tak peduli dengan Akashi yang melotot tak percaya karena Kuroko yang membuka bajunya untuk bergabung dengan Aomine dan juga Kise.

Seketika tangannya ditarik ketika ia nyaris saja berlari menjauh, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau berenang. Ini musim panas, apalagi."

"Pakai bajumu Tetsuya!"

"Kenapa? Mereka tidak pakai baju."

"Jangan membantah."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Secepat kilat, badannya dibalik hingga punggungnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Akashi. Kuroko berjengit ketika sesuatu yang basah menyentuh punggungnya. Memberinya kecupan dan sesuatu yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seringaian tersungging. "Jika berani maka berenanglah tanpa baju dan orang-orang akan melihat sebuah kissmark dipunggungmu."

WTF.

"Akashi-kun! DASAR SIALAN."

END

A/N:

Gak asing kan sama kejadian yang paling bawah? Hehe , iya itu dari anime Kaichou Wa Maid-sama (bener gak si judulnya).

Thank yang udah baca dan semoga masih mau baca.

Love deh buat semuanya~~


	9. Chapter 9 Imitation

**Imitation**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Akashi benci melihatnya. Sungguh benci. Dua orang berbeda yang mirip satu sama lain.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Kuroko Tetsuya

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Tidak ada yang salah dengan keduanya. Tapi bagi Akashi mereka terlihat amat menyebalkan apalagi dengan aura mereka yang sama yaitu hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tinggi badan mereka sama hanya warna rambut mereka yang berbeda.

Dan hei, apa-apaan dengan Mayuzumi yang terus mengikuti Kuroko?

Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah liburan musim panas mereka atau liburan bersama teman-teman berakhir, entah bagaimana awalnya seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Kuroko datang berkunjung. Dan hari ini tepat ketika Akashi dan Kuroko akan makan siang di kantin.

Wajah datar yang sama dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka bersebrangan.

"Bisakah kau minggir?" tanya Mayuzumi pada Akashi.

Suara itu menyapa Akashi. Seandainya bukan sepupu Kuroko maka ia akan dengan senang hati mengeluarkan gunting keramat miliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus minggir? Kau bisa duduk didepan situ." Dagunya yang runcing menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepan.

"Aku hanya mau duduk disamping Tetsuya."

"Semua tempat duduk sama saja."

"Bukankah –"

"Tidak ada bedanya –"

"Akashi-kun bisakah kau pindah didepan sana? Atau kau mau kita tidak makan?"

Dan Akashi bisa apa? Iya hanya berpindah dengan lesu, mengangkat piring makannya yang belum tersentuh dan berpindah duduk. Namun disini ia bisa menatap Kuroko sepuasnya.

Semenjak Akashi dan lelaki manis berambut biru itu menjadi dekat dalam artian Akashi yang memaksanya. Akashi menjadi lebih waspada pada beberapa orang yang nekad mendekati si manis birunya. Tak cukup dengan dirinya yang menjadi pencuri keperjakaan bibir Kuroko. Mungkin Kise Ryota, tapi si pirang itu dapat diatasinya sedangkan didepannya kini adalah seseorang yang memegang jabatan sebagai sepupu dari Kuroko. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Mayuzumi mengunjungi si sepupu. Hanya ingin sekedar menengok atau punya maksud lain, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tak seberapa paham. Hanya saja jika Akashi sikap sengit menjadi yang paling utama sedang Kuroko sifatnya yang kalem dijunjung tinggi.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Chihiro- nisan kemari? bukankah biasanya sangat jarang berkunjung apalagi di sekolah."

Wajah datar masih terpasang tanpa seutas senyum. Sendok makan kembali diletakkan, "Hanya rindu."

Sesingkat, sejelas, dan sepadat itu. Namun Akashi menerima getahnya. Tiba-tiba ia jadi kesal sendiri atau cemburu sebutannya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk paham, "Aku juga rindu." ia mengambil sendok makannya dan menyuapkan sup tofu hangat. Tak tahu dengan Akashi yang meradang didepannya tak dipedulikan. Apalgi usapan yang diterima Kuroko dikepalanya. Membuat panas membara.

"Rindu? bukankah sekarang sudah bertemu? jadi silahkan kembali. Sebentar lagi kami ada jam pelajaran." ucap Akashi berusaha kalem.

Si abu-abu mendongak, menatap Kuroko disampingnya. "Kotor."

Dan Akashi menggeram karena tak dipedulikan. Diam-diam ia mulai mengunyah permen karet mint miliknya.

Mungkin jika Kuroko memang kalem dari lahir tapi jika Mayuzumi maka ia kebalikannya. Mungkin terlihat kalem namun ternyata ia seorang bajingan yang doyan modus alias modal dusel. Bukan hanya berdusta tapi juga mendusel. Buktinya masih banyak sisa kursi kayu panjang dan Abu-abu itu memilih menempel pada Kuroko yang nampak biasa saja. Dan apa itu dengan elapan ibu jari dibibir Kuroko? Atau usapan dirambutnya?

Akashi hanya tak tahan dengan orang suka modus. Jadi jangan salahkan jika dirinya khilaf.

"Mayuzumi-san, sepertinya lama belum mencuci rambut ya?"

"Aku mencuci rambut tadi pagi. Kenapa?"

"Itu diatas rambutmu ada sesuatu."

What The H...

Sebuah permen karet bersarang dirambut abu-abu yang halus itu dan bukan hanya satu buah melainkan empat.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." tangan Mayuzumi masih sibuk mengusap rambutnya, lengket dengan aroma manis dan mint. Jemarinya menarik-narik dan malah semakin tak beraturan.

"Sialan."

"Hm?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Chihiro-nisan membuang permen karet disini? menjijikan."

Akashi menyeringai. Mendengar kalimat menjijikan dari Kuroko membuat Akashi puas, tidak sia-sia ia selalu menyimpan permen karet dalam saku.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"..."

"..."

Hari itu, Mayuzumi pulang dari sekolah sang sepupunya dengan kehilangan sebagian rambutnya.

END

A/N :

Selamat malam, apakah sudah tidur semua?

Hehe.. ini saya kasih hadiah untuk kalian yang udah lama nungguin (Emang ada?)

Entah ada yang nungguin atau enggak, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang baca. Maaf kalo update nya lambat banget, tapi emang aku sempetnya ngetik malem.

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian semua .

Love buat kamu semua yang baca J


	10. Chapter 10 Jackpot!

**Jackpot**

Wiell Present

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan.

.

Boleh dianggap jika Akashi menerima durian runtuh. Jadi bolehkan ia berharap jika Kuroko selalu semanis ini?

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[AKAKURO]

.

Boleh dianggap jika Akashi menerima durian runtuh. Pasalnya pagi tadi Kuroko siap sedia tanpa perlawan ketika Akashi menjemputnya. Bukan disambut dengan wajah lesu tak semangat namun senyum manis yang tak begitu kentara.

Kuroko juga menyiapkan bekal sandwich buatannya yang enak. Entah tanpa angin dan hujan Kuroko berubah drastis.

Dan tolong jangan buat Akashi berharap berlebihan terhadap hal ini.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kau sedikit berbeda."

"Sungguh? Sepertinya aku sama saja, bajuku juga masih sama rambutku masih biru dan aku masih –"

"Bukan." Akashi masih tersenyum, tangannya menarik Kuroko mendekat yang masih bingung. lalu mengusap rambut biru muda itu tanpa perlawanan. Rasanya menyenangkan.

Mengabaikan beberapa siswa yang lewat dan menatap iri bagaimana Akashi menatap Kuroko. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan santai dilahan parkir yang mulai ramai.

"Kau jadi jinak?"

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Aku –ah.. aku paham maksud Akashi-kun."

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya sedang bahagia saja jadi mumpung moodku masih bagus tolong jangan buat moodku jelek. "

"Apa yang membuat mood Tetsuya bagus?"

Lalu entah sadar atau tidak Tetsuya bercerita panjang tentang beberapa orang yang entah suatu kebetulan atau bukan mentraktirnya milk shake secara bergantian. Dari Kagami hingga Kise. Total ada empat termasuk Aomine juga Midorima. Atau mungkin akan bertambah lima jika Akashi mau menambahkanya juga.

"Akashi juga mau mentraktirku?"

"Tentu tapi tidak sekarang. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum milkshake Tetsuya."

Akashi terdiam, jika milkshake bisa membuat Tetsuya sejinak ini. dirinya rela memiliki satu kedai tetap yang khusus untuk Tetsuya nya. Namun jika itu terjadi bukankan Tetsuya akan meminumnya setiap hari dan bisa jadi sakit perut karena kebanyakan minum?

Akashi tidak mau Tetsuya-nya sakit.

"Tapi kan –aduh."

Tetsuya memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia meremasnya untuk meredakan sakitnya. Bahkan membungkukpun tidak membuatnya membaik.

"Akashi-kun perutku sakit sekali."

"Tetsuya kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi bertanya panik. Ia menuntun Tetsuya duduk dikursi terdekat, namun dibeberapa langkah tahunya Tetsuya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tetsuya!"

-0o0-

Ketika dulu Akashi ditanya apa yang membuatnya ketakutan, maka ia akan menjawab bertemu dengan dokter. Namun ketika kini ia ditanyai pertanyaan serupa maka ia akan menjawab Tetsuya.

Iya, Tetsuya. Si mungil berambut biru yang membuat Akashi khawatir dan mengumpat banyak kali. Ia kini tengah berada di UDG. Tengah diperiksa oleh dokter langganan keluarganya. Dan ketika melihat sang dokter keluar dengan cepat kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tak perlu khawatir, dia hanya terlalu banyak minum milkshake dan tidak makan. Istirahat dan dia akan pulih. Akashi-kun sudah bisa tenang sekarang."

Beruntung Akashi tak jadi membeli kedai milkshake, jika itu terjadi Akashi tak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi.

"Baik terima kasih, aku akan mengunjunginya dulu."

"Tolong jangan marahi kekasihmu Akashi-kun. Dia sungguh manis bisa saja dia menangis." Akashi hanya mengendikkan bahunya asal. Dan hey, apa dokter itu mengatakan Tetsuya manis? Cih.

Dan juga..

"Kekasihku ya." Akashi menyeringai, "Secepatnya."

-0o0-

Ketika Akashi masuk kedalam UGD tadi, Tetsuya tengah berbaring dengan wajah cemberut. Ia mengusap perutnya pelan. tak menghiraukan Akashi yang duduk diranjangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi lembut. Sebenarnya Akashi marah, hanya saja ia menahannya begitu melihat wajah Tetsuya yang masih pucat. Mengusap poni berantakan milik Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Menatapnya sungkan atau takut, Akashi tak yakin. "Hanya sakit perut biasa."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau minum –"

"Ya ya terserah." Ia menarik tangan Akashi menjauh, dan mencoba bangun.

Tetsuya menutup matanya ketika ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Tak jadi bangun untuk segera turun dari ranjang dan pulang.

"Ya tuhan, aku tahun kau sangat menyukai milkshake tapi aku tidak akan mentolelir jika kau meminum berlebihan seperti ini lagi. Atau aku akan melarangmu meminumnya."

Si biru membuka matanya, ia mencoba bangun dan menahan pusingnya. Bibirnya masih pucat dan tubuhnya lemah karena tak makan apapun. "Apa maksud Akashi bicara begitu? Untuk apa melarang aku –"

"Untuk kesehatanmu tentu saja. Dan kini lihat bagaimana dirimu berada dirumah sakit."

"Aku hanya kebanyakan minum dan tidak makan saja."

"Persetan."

Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko mendekat, menangkup wajah pucat itu dan memberi sebuah sapaan pada bibir favoritnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir itu beberapa kali lalu melumatnya penuh, lidahnya mengajak Tetsuya ikut serta dalam perang yang dimulai Akashi. Hingga beberapa menit keduanya berciuman dan tepukan keras diterima Akashi didadanya.

"Akashi –kun." Wajah yang tadi pucat itu kini tersipu merah memalu. "Kenapa menciumku, akukan sedang sakit."

"Nah begini lebih baik, kau sudah tidak pucat lagi."

"Dasar modus."

"Lagipula kau tidak menolak."

"A-apa?" bahkan makin merah merona.

"Tolong jangan tersipu dan manis begitu. Bisa saja aku menciummu hingga kau pingsan Tetsuya."

Hari itu diakhiri dengan Akashi yang menggendong Kuroko ke kantin rumah sakit dan menyuapi layaknya bayi. Bolehkan Akashi berharap jika Kuroko selalu semanis ini dalam keadaan sehatnya?

Sesegera mungkin.

END

a/n :

Wkwk.. si Tetsuya kebanyakan minum tuh jadinya sakit . Eh tapi ada Akashi kok hehe.

Bener-bener slow update kan ya? Yang sabar ya, spoiler untuk chap depan adalah K untuk Kidnap atau penculikan, jadi siapa yang diculik? Akashi kah atau Kuroko? Tunggu saja aku selesai UAS pasti aku lanjut kok. Doakan lancar ya tanggl 7 nanti..

Ps : untuk yang tanya atau bilang, kok udah end sih? Iya say, ini emang udah end jadi tiap chapter akan berakhir sampai disitu aja dan chapter selnjutnya akan berbeda tema tapi masih berhubungan. Semacam drabble ya..

Sorry untuk typonya ya

Thank's ya!


End file.
